


Всевозможные Влажные Фантазии Уизли

by fouruku



Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bukkake, Eavesdropping, M/M, Medical Kink, Romance, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Somnophilia, Twincest, exaudirism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fouruku/pseuds/fouruku
Summary: Внезапное открытие кинктября (интерес к близнецам Уизли) — все главы собраны в одном месте.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Series: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993525
Kudos: 10





	1. 4.10 Знал бы ты, как выглядишь (Bukakke)

Последние полчаса Гарри старался совсем не смотреть им в глаза.

Смущение пропало ещё когда он сам оседлал Фреда, Джордж удобно пристроился сзади и ласкал его соски, а Драко чувственно целовал в губы. Но сейчас — _сейчас_ — когда он был уже на грани и не разбирал, где чьи губы или руки, это было слишком. Каждое прикосновение посылало по телу мурашки, но ему оставалось только сдавленно стонать от того, что он все никак не мог кончить, просто потому что они видели его таким — раскрытым, раскрасневшимся, уже так хорошо оттраханным.

— Гарри... Гарри, — послышался голос Драко, прерываемый короткими поцелуями в шею. Гарри знал, что Фред в конце просто наблюдал, а Малфой никогда не целовал _так_. Это был Джордж.

Едва ощутимые касания прошлись вниз от его плеч до кончиков пальцев. Гарри открыл глаза и встретился взглядом с Фредом, который теперь сидел на краю кровати и смотрел на него слишком сосредоточенно.

— Мерлин, как же хочется кончить тебе на лицо.

Гарри оставалось только тяжело выдохнуть, бессвязно промычав, потому что одновременно с этим Джордж обхватил его член и сделал несколько движений вверх-вниз, словно на пробу.

— Сладкий мальчик. Ты нам разрешишь? — голос Драко звучал как просьба, но почти сразу Гарри почувствовал, как Малфой чуть потянул его назад, заставляя опереться на лопатки и почти лечь на кровать. Он кивнул.

— Я не... Святой Годрик, я хочу... да, - голос сбивался, и Гарри одновременно хотелось и обессиленно вырубиться, и кончить, и увидеть, как эти трое сами наконец достигнут оргазма. Он был согласен на всё.

Три силуэта окружили его в мягком полумраке спальни. Образы расплывались из-за очков, оставленных на тумбочке, но он все равно видел, как Драко по-хозяйки улыбнулся, проводя пальцами от его блядской дорожки до самого подбородка, заставляя поднять голову выше; как близнецы ухмыльнулись друг другу и Джордж запустил пятерню во влажные волосы брата, убирая их от лица.

Они стояли вокруг него на коленках и ласкали себя, кто-то быстрее, а кто-то более размеренно. Наблюдая за ними, Гарри даже задержал дыхание. Теперь _они_ были на виду, в том самом моменте уязвимости, на пределе.

— Давайте.., - хрипло проговорил он, стараясь не задерживаться на ком-то одном, но в последнюю секунду все равно поймав взгляд Малфоя. Он кончил первым.

Гарри почувствовал, как теплая сперма попала ему на грудь, стекая вниз и задевая сосок. Ощущения были такими острыми, что он откинул голову назад.

— Блядский.. ммммрх. Знал бы ты, как выглядишь, — послышалось где-то сзади и сперма Джорджа брызнула ему на левую щеку, губы, и даже немного на нос. Гарри не удержался и облизнулся, чувствуя солоноватый привкус на языке. Мерлин, это _он_ делал с ними.

— Поттер, ты... — начал было Фред между вздохами, и Гарри открыл глаза, пытаясь найти его взгляд. Договорить он не успел — Гарри видел, как его глаза слегка закатились от наслаждения, правая рука резко дёрнулась в последний раз, и нити спермы Фреда смешались с семенем Драко, также оставляя белесые влажные следы у него на груди.

Они трое тяжело дышали и Гарри, почувствовав невыносимую дрожь в руках, наконец-то полностью лёг на спину. Сперма стекала по скуле к подбородку , путалась в волосках на груди и даже слегка щекотала ребра, двигаясь куда-то вниз.

Его пробрало необъяснимое чувство лёгкости и эйфории. Он издал расслабленный смешок, а затем широко улыбнулся, зажмуривая глаза, когда Драко наконец прильнул к нему, пытаясь поцеловать в губы.

— Позволь помочь тебе? — прошептал Малфой и Гарри почувствовал прикосновения рук на внутренней стороне бёдер и своём до сих пор жаждущим разрядки члене. Да и кем он был, чтобы запрещать что-то этим троим?


	2. 6.10 Это будет полный отрыв башки (Size Difference)

Они были одинаковы во всем, идентичны. Они заканчивал друг за друга предложения, отражали жесты друг друга, говорили с одинаковыми интонациями. Даже родная мать не всегда могла различить их. Но почему именно сейчас Фреда начал волновать вопрос размеров их членов?

Он навис над ним, когда они с Джорджем пробрались в ванную старост, умело обойдя прихвостней Амбридж.

— Думаешь, скоро это все закончится? — спросил Джордж, поддевая пальцами резинку боксеров и стаскивая их вниз, и Фред шумно выдохнул. Когда они в последний раз видели друг друга голыми? В пятнадцать, где-то в горячих источниках у дядюшки Билиуса? Не то чтобы это было не в их правилах — но возможности не предоставлялось.

Возясь с собственной ширинкой, Фред наблюдал за тем, как член Джорджа — длинный и толстый — скользил по его животу. Конечно, он был возбужден. Это то, что давало им нарушение правил, особенно после полуночи. Он понял, что так и не ответил на вопрос, избавляясь от собственных брюк и белья.

— A как иначе? — не лучший ответ, но Джордж, казалось, понял его. Он улыбнулся и махнул головой в сторону огромной ванной, за края которой уже выбралась цветная пушистая пена — пойдём?

Худощавая задница брата замаячила пред глазами и Фред, пока тот не смотрел, прикоснулся к собственному члену. Определенно, он был короче. Да, не таким коротким, как у некоторых их соседей, и все же толстым, но _явно_ короче, чем у брата. Он почувствовал как плоть напрягаясь под пальцами. Интересно, насколько умело он им управлялся? Стонали ли под Джорджем также, как и под ним самим? Сильнее? Громче? Как мог бы ощущаться _он_ внутри?

Фред дёрнул головой и забрался в тёплую воду, примостивлись рядом с братом.

— Пффф, если честно — так затрахало, — почти прорычал Джордж, откидываясь на бортик ванной. — Нужно сваливать.

И конечно, они это сделают. Но больше Фреду врезалась в голову слово "трахать". Интересно, обращал ли Джордж внимание на длину? Сравнивал ли с собственной? И мог ли... Мог ли _он_ удовлетворить его, учитывая хоть и незначительную, но всё же разницу их размеров.

— Но ты только представь их лица, — мечтательно проговорил Фред, чуть разворачиваясь и кладя голову на его плечо.

Горячая вода расслабляла мышцы, а запах масел рассеивал все мысли в голове. Джордж протянул руку, чтобы слегка взъерошить волосы брата, а затем легко поцеловал того в макушку.

— О да, это будет полный отрыв башки.


	3. 13.10 Заживёт быстрее (Medical)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> не хочу сюжет порно — хочу софтовый кусок пирога, и чтобы всё вокруг рыжее.

— С-с-с, ай, да черт возьми!

— Я же сказал не дергаться.

— Мазь должна быть _волшебной_ , а щипает хуже Жалящего!

— Терпи, Фред. Я не колдомедик, но хотя бы пытаюсь исправить ситуацию.

Брат в ответ только недовольно шикнул и пару раз стукнул кулаком в подушку. По крайней мере, фейерверки были рабочими.

Фред лежал на животе, пока Джордж, усевшись прямо тому на спину, наносил густую мазь на ожоги — плечо, немного шеи, лопатки. Взрыв был что надо.

Он пытался быть максимально осторожным и нежным — пальцы вырисовывали легкие узоры на покрасневшей коже, кое-где слегка нажимали, а в менее пострадавших местах — массировали подольше. Джордж поднял руки выше и погладил загривок Фреда. В этот раз, вместо недовольных вздохов он услышал что-то похожее на урчание. Приятный звук отозвался подступившей негой внизу живота.

— Расслaбься. Потерпи еще немного, уже ведь не должно так болеть.

Руки поползли вниз, и пока он оглаживал бока Фреда, хотелось сжать его тело посильнее, собственнически — таким уязвимым он казался сейчас, находясь под весом Джорджа. Фред заёрзал под ним и уже в следуюший момент лежал на спине, пока Джордж на автомате продолжал его гладить — теперь по груди и животу. Так и хотелось лишний раз _случайно_ задеть сосок или даже припасть к нему губами.

— Может, уже всё? Или будут еще указания? — голос Фреда звучал лениво и больше походил на довльное мурчание обласканного кота.

— Смотри-ка, какой нетерпеливый, — Джордж медленно двинул бедрами почти на рефлексе, отчего они потерлись друг о друга. Наверняка, Фред почувствовал его эрекцию — он хитро улыбнулся и в уголках глаз появились морщинки.

— А ты поцелуешь, чтобы зажило быстрее? 

И пусть вопрос звучал предельно просто, он всё равно заставил тепло разлиться у Джорджа в груди.


	4. 15.10 Поспи со мной (Eavesdropiing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> я пляшу от sound, потому что sounding kink сам по себе — то, что я хотела бы никогда не гуглить и теперь мой личный сквик :)

За все годы, проведенные на этой кровати, Джордж впервые пожалел, что она находилась у стены. А ведь это казалось таким романтичным — провести рождественские каникулы в родной Норе.

За стеной, прямо у его уха, что-то снова резко двинулось и мощно толкнулось.

— Боже, Поттер.. Давай еще.., — послышался голос, переходящий в гортанный стон.

 _Толчок.  
Толчок.  
Снова толчок  
Удар в стену, снова стон.  
_  
— Прогнись чуть сильнее... _Вот так_.

О. _О-о-о_. А вот это уже было интересно. Настолько интересно, что Джордж шикнул, когда его член отозвался на такую _непривычную_ интонацию Гарри. Голос слышался так отчетливо, будто все происходило в одной и той же комнате. Джордж постарался отогнать подступившую мысль о том, что _так_ было бы намного интереснее. Вместо этого, оставалось только дорисовывать картинки того, как Гарри брал Малфоя у стены. И не только у стены, судя по разнообразию звуков.

Скорее всего, Драко опирался на тот самый комод, в который они с Фредом в дестве подкладывали кусающиеся скрепки, чтобы позлить Чарли. Поттер мог бы держать Малфоя за бедра, толкаясь в горячее тело и закидывая голову назад. А может, его руки держали Малфоя за плечи, а сам Драко медленно надрачивал себе, пока его трахали. А то зеркало, висевшее прямо над комодом...

Рука Джорджа медленно пробралась под резинку пижамных штанов и теперь поглаживала вставший член.

" _Да, Гоподи, да, еще... Сильнее, мммм, вот так, да... вот так, быстрее_ " и прерывающееся на вдохи " _Мерлин, я вытрахаю из тебя все стоны... до последнего_ " слились в один общий звук и Джордж чувствовал, как у него горели уши от этих подслушанных стонов. Свободная рука потянулся к соску и сжала.

Его собственные движения подстроились под ритм стуков за стеной — он толкался в кулак, сжав пальцы посильнее и развратная мысль расползалась, не зная, что выбрать: представить себя третьим в их сексе или думать о том, что было бы, если бы Фред не спал так сладко в нескольких шагах от него.

Шлепки голых тел друг о друга ускорялись. А вдруг они оба одеты и только штаны немного приспущены? _Толчок, еще один, и еще._

Кажется, его всхлип прозвучал синхронно со стоном Малфоя — или это был Гарри? Сперма забрызгала живот и медленно стекала по бокам. Джордж чувствовал себя так, словно не подслушивал, а подглядывал — настолько яркими были картинки в голове, когда он кончал.

Вдох-выдох-еще вдох.

И внезапно — холодок _Скорджифая_ , проскользивший по разгоряченной коже.

— Представь, если бы они были здесь, да?

Голос Фреда совсем не звучал так, будто он только что проснулся. И как долго он не спал? А может, он так же мастурбировал, слушая эти пошлые звуки, стоны и шлепки?

— Знаешь, я с самого начала знал, что сделать отвод для заглушающих чар на этой стене — лучшее наше решение в этом доме, — Джордж улыбнулся и развернуля на бок, встречаясь с лукавым взглядом Фреда, когда глаза привыкли к темноте. Тот приглушенно засмеялся.

— Иди сюда, Джордж, поспи со мной. Утром они все равно это повторят.


	5. 19.10 Десять сиклей (Somnophilia)

Джордж проснулся первым и тихо застонал от того, как ломило в теле. И пусть вчера ему не хватало Рона, сегодня он благодарил судьбу за то, что тот поехал с Гермионой к её родителям. Конечно, они могли бы использовать и вторую кровать, но _зачем_. 

Черт, им явно не стоило открывать вторую бутылку.

Открытая сетка над головой в палатке давала понять, что солнце только вот-вот взойдёт. Значит, и родители ещё спали. Он потянулся за палочкой и махнул в сторону небольшого обогревателя — утренняя прохлада все-таки пробралась к ним.

Он сладко потянулся и осмотрелся. Справа от него лежал Фред, закинув руку за голову, слева — спал Гарри. Его губы были слегка приоткрыты и без очков он выглядел совсем беззащитным. Джордж немного поерзал на кровати, где они чудом вместились втроём, и медленно откинул одеяло. Футболка на Поттере задралась во сне и оголяла живот и бедренные косточки. Дорожка тёмных волос сползала к резинке штанов и ниже, и Джордж старался действовать как можно аккуратнее, проводя по ней пальцами. Гарри так сладко выглядел во сне, что хотелось как можно дольше смотреть на него _такого_. Утренний стояк тут же напомнил о себе и член дёрнулся от картинок в голове, заставляя сделать глубокий вдох и собраться. 

Конечно, _конечно_ , он мог бы подрочить и спустить прямо себе в кулак, но какой в этом азарт? Это они с Гарри смогут сделать и так. Джордж заправил прядь волос ему за ухо и развернулся. 

— Фред...Фредди, — он прерывал шёпот, оставляя на брате череду поцелуев, чуть нависая над ним — шея, скула, губы. 

Фред недовольно замычал и начал открывать глаза, когда Джордж приложил палец к его губам. 

— Тш-ш-ш, тише. Просыпайся, я покажу тебе кое-что, — и его рука юркнула под одеяло, поглаживая горячее тело и чувствуя такой же вставший член. 

— Ты... похотливый мудак, — голос Фреда был по-утреннему хриплым и от этого заводил, — Мог бы просто подрочить мне на живот, что ли. Я бы даже не расстроился. 

Тем не менее, он все равно потёр глаза руками и взъерошил волосы, приходя в себя. 

— О, нет, это тебе понравится — посмотри, — он снова лёг между парнями, кивая головой в сторону Гарри и давая Фреду возможность оценить вид. — Только подумай. Такой безмятежный и крепкий сон, — он снова посмотрел на брата и увидел, как в его глазах просыпается тот самый блеск, пока он скользит по телу Поттера: вверх-вниз-снова вверх, наконец-то встречается взглядом с Джорджем. 

— Какая вкусная картинка, — прошептал он и полностью развернулся на бок, одной рукой теперь поглаживая Джорджа по голой груди, заставляя его соски затвердеть. — Разбудим его, или ты..? 

Джордж только хитро ухмыльнулся. 

— Или. Хочу, чтобы он проснулся от моего языка. 

От собственных пошлых слов вело, и дрожь пробежала от груди до кончиков пальцев, когда Фред ущипнул его за сосок и придвинулся ближе, касаясь губами его уха, поддразнивая языком. 

— Ладно... Обожаю твою похоть по утрам. Думаю, нашему мальчику понравится. Давай только вниз — не пропускать же мне все веселье. 

Джордж охотно привстал и аккуратно переполз на другой конец кровати, прямо Гарри в ноги. Он слегка склонился над ним и положил руки на его бока, пытаясь перевернуть. 

— Вот сюда.. Во-от так. Какой послушный.

Поттер легко повернулся и теперь лежал на спине, с одной ногой все так же согнутой в колене. 

— Мерлин, а ведь он и сам с готовностью раздвинул бы передо мной ноги, — от шепота Гарри что-то промычал и немного нахмурился во сне, так что Джордж поспешил его успокаивающе погладить. 

— Ставлю десять сиклей, что ты кончишь первым, чертов извращенец, — Фред придвинулся ближе к Гарри и медленно начал его ласкать — перебирал волосы, скользил по оголенному животу длинными пальцами, опустился к паху и сжал член через пижаму. 

— Пфф, ещё чего. Дай-ка мне... — Джордж поддел резинку штанов и медленно, будто снимал проклятие с самого чёрного артефакта, потянул ткань вниз. — Черт, Фред, хочется взять его вот так просто, прямо сейчас. 

Тепло наполняло палатку, а вперемешку с их возбуждением и жаром внутри заставляло совсем терять терпение. 

— Тихо-тихо, Джорджи. Сделай это нежно. Просто посмотри на него — настоящее сокровище, — Фред забрался рукой под футболку, нащупал соски, потом вернулся к лицу Гарри, провел большим пальцем по его губам и перехватил взгляд брата. — Но... Не могу не согласиться. 

Джордж наконец-то расправился со штанами и поблагодарил небеса за то, как стало тепло. Теперь, с откинутым одеялом, Гарри прикрывала только футболка, но даже с ней ловко управлялся Фред, продолжая ласкать податливое тело. 

Его член, казалось, был возбужден даже во сне, но только наполовину. Изгибы тела в темноте палатки, но холодном свете открытой сетки сверху выглядели как на полотнах с юношами Ренессанса. Дорожка тёмных волос спускалась от пупка и становилась гуще к низу — хотелось потеретьтся щекой, облизать. 

— Ты знаешь, вот сейчас я даже рад, что вчера он выпил больше всех. 

Джордж поднялся чуть выше и провел языком по месту изгиба между ногой и бедренной косточкой Гарри, а затем оставил там несколько влажных поцелуев, отчего Поттер неосознанно дёрнулся и почти повернулся набок, но ловкая рука придержала его. — Стой-стой-стой. Ти-и-ише, — он огладил ногу от бедра почти до колена, параллельно несколько раз поцеловав.

— Мерлин, Джорджи, эти твои нежности, - прошептал Фред сверху, — Может дашь ему доспать этот сон и приласкаешь так меня? 

— Ты, я вижу, и так неплохо себя чувствуешь, — Джордж кивнул в сторону паха брата и улыбнулся. Штаны у того уже были приспущены, и пока одна рука зарывалась в густых волосах Гарри, вторая медленно надрачивала стоявший член. Лёжа на боку, Фред с лёгкостью наклонился и поцеловал Гарри сначала в ключицу, потом в скулу. Джордж хотел оставить поцелуи поинтереснее. 

Он оперся на локти, стараясь не тереться лишний раз собственным членом о простыни, и сначала сделал глубокий вдох. Гарри пах мускусом и костром. 

_Он сделает это даже без рук._

Сначала Джордж медленно провел языком снизу-вверх — от самой расщелины между ягодиц, насколько это было возможно — и до головки члена. Это было так приятно, что хотелось сразу взять его в рот полностью. Затем он вернулся и стал вырисовывать влажные узоры на мошонке — кожа там была такой мягкой, что так и хотелось ощутить её на зубах. 

Гарри вдруг издал стон и даже будто сказал что-то во сне, но глаза не открыл. 

— Многое я бы отдал, чтобы знать, что ему снится, — Фред уже не гладил волосы Поттера, а только медленно толкался в кулак, теперь наблюдая за действиями Джорджа. — Ну, как тебе вид? 

— Определённо лучший вид для утра. Нужно добавить это в утренние привычки, — он убрал спавшую на лоб чёлку и немного передвинул одну руку, чтобы иметь возможность прикасаться к ягодицам Гарри. Он весь был таким мягким и теплым, что казалось, будто мять его можно, как пластилин. Вместе с тем, хотелось быть максимально нежным. 

Он снова припал языком к яйцам Гарри, лаская их и посасывая, а потом наклонил голову и попытался добраться языком до его ануса. Черт, как же было неудобно! 

Член ныл от возбуждения, и Джордж все-таки сделал несколько фрикций, пытаясь при этом подавить стон. Почти сразу он услышал шелест заклинания. 

— Заглушающее, — шёпот Фреда так же срывался. Было видно, что он ускорил свои движения, но все ещё пытался не кончить, сжимая основание члена. 

_Их никто не услышит._

В голове словно щёлкнуло и Джордж припал теперь к члену Гарри, все-таки взяв его на всю длину. Он полностью выровнял одну руку, опираясь на неё, а второй взялся за бедро Поттера, который тут же начал постанывать. Он вот-вот проснётся. 

— Ох, мать твою, Джордж... я прошу тебя... _Давай_ , отсоси ему, — Фред был на пределе и уже даже не шептал, ему явно нужно было ещё всего несколько толчков. 

От звуков, наполнивших палатку, Гарри наконец-то раскрыл глаза — абсолютно растрепанный после сна и растерянный. 

— Прив.. Ох, _ооох_ , чт- Фред? Джордж?

Думая о том, в каком виде Гарри застал их и _себя_ и о том, как звучал этот голос, Джордж подумал, что сейчас ему снесет крышу. Он провел вокруг члена языком, обласкал головку и насадился глубже ещё раз. И ещё.

— Блять, вы... Двое, акхх. 

Фред гортанно застонал и Гарри дёрнулся, когда горячая сперма брызнула на его живот и левое бедро.

Несколько секунд в палатке было слышно только тяжёлое дыхание Фреда и мычание Гарри.

Джордж выпустил уже полностью твёрдый член со скольким звуком и тот шлепнулся на живот. Поттер издал недовольный стон, на рефлексе двинув бёдрами вверх. 

— Доброе утро, Гарри, — его голос немного хрипел от слюны. Он сглотнул, улыбнулся, провел по ноге Поттера рукой. — А с тебя, — он облизнул губы и посмотрел на Фреда, который лежал, закинув одну руку за голову, а второй вернувшись к груди Гарри. — С тебя десять сиклей.


	6. 30.10 Будет немного щекотно (Toys)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> вдохновлено малышом [svakom cookie](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/da/93/ee/da93eea61d7adb707290d0663bdee419.jpg).

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Я думал, мы шутили на счет _таких_ игрушек, — Джордж вопросительно изогул бровь, но улыбнулся.

— Абсолютно. Нет, ну погоди, ты ведь даже не знаешь, что он умеет.

— Ну так... Показывай?

Было давно за полночь и они сидели на кровати Джорджа, обсуждая планы на магазин, когда Фред решил поделиться последней идеей. Маленькое приспособление нежно-розового цвета у него в руке напоминало игрушечного осьминога с тремя щупальцами.

— А то. Только давай ложись, для полноты ощущений. И глаза можешь закрыть.

Джордж вздохнул, но послушно лёг на спину, закинув одну руку за голову и прикрыв глаза. Фред подумал о том, как уютно он выглядел — рыжие лохматые волосы, лёгкая улыбка на лице, хлопковая пижама, верх которой чуть задрался.

— Ох, даже так? — не открывая глаз, Джордж провел рукой по бедру Фреда, когда тот уселся на его ноги и погладил от груди почти до пояса штанов. Он поёрзал и начал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. 

— Поверь, ты ни капли не пожалеешь, ещё будешь просить. 

Фреду всегда нравилась их близость. Они никогда не договаривались, почти никогда не спрашивали, но всегда принимали это с удовольствием друг от друга — ласку и желание касаться, чувствовать, наслаждаться друг другом. 

— Я бы и сейчас попросил, — рука Джорджа чуть сжала бедро, — Но... мне интересно, что ты там придумал, — он приоткрыл глаза, щурясь, и улыбка на лице стала шире. 

Рубашка наконец-то была полностью расстегнула и Фред прикоснулся к голой груди Джорджа, отчего его живот дрогнул. 

— Luderes. 

"Щупальца" зашевелились с лёгкой вибрацией и Джордж открыл глаза на звук. 

— Он двигается. 

— Сомневался в моих способностях? — Фред опустил руку и щупальца защекотали ключицу Джорджа, вызывая вздох. Немного ниже, правее — и вот он уже играет с его соском. 

— О-ох, Фред, черт, это.... необычно, — Джордж немного выгнул поясницу от неожиданности, отчего его пах потёрся о Фреда. Мерлин, ещё немного — и у него встанет от этой картинки. 

Фред направил игрушку в другую сторону, решив ласкать второй сосок Джорджа рукой. 

— Нравится? — он облизнул пересохшие губы, наблюдая как сосок твердеет под прикосновениями. 

— Ммм, это явно приятнее, чем я думал, — теперь он смотрел Фреду в глаза и через раз двигал бёдрами, так что не было никаких сомнений в его возбуждении. — Думаю, девушкам особенно понравится. Но что, если..., — он не договорил, а просто опустил взгляд вниз, туда, где его пах соприкасался с Фредом через лёгкую ткань. 

Не нужно было быть мастером легилименции, чтобы понять, на что намекал Джордж. О том, _что_ эта игрушка может сделать ещё, Фред уже знал, но испытать это на ком-то другом было, конечно, в разы интереснее. Его ладонь проскользила вниз по теплому телу и пальцы остановились у резинки штанов, чуть поддев. 

— О, — Фред взял свободную руку брата и поднёс к губам, легко целуя костяшки пальцев. — Будет немного щекотно, но тебе точно понравится.


End file.
